


I Can Do This All Day

by Buckaroo182



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck Gives really good hugs, Canon Compliant, Captain America The Winter Soldier References if You Squint, Eddie needs a hug, M/M, Sorry but no one gets a hug in this one, The Buddie Scene I wanted and Never Got, You don't really have to squint for the reference if you love stucky like i do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckaroo182/pseuds/Buckaroo182
Summary: Eddie has never been the type to let his rage blind him, but recently he's lost sight of what's really important.  So, Buck shows up to fight club to remind Eddie that he's not just hurting himself in the ring.AKABuck makes Eddie fight him
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 29
Kudos: 331





	I Can Do This All Day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own 9-1-1 or the Captain America: The Winter Soldier quote I used
> 
> OK LAST TIME IM TRYING TO WRITE A FIC

Eddie bounced from foot to foot, shaking any tension out of his shoulders as he rolled his neck back and forth. His eyes were foggy and unfocused from an alcohol induced glaze and the noise of the club was buzzing in his ears. Despite this, he could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins, slowly sobering him up.

_This is what I need._ Eddie shook his head to clear his mind of the pang of guilt that struck him. _This will make me feel better._

“Alright man, bets are in. There’s a lot of money on you, other guy is a stick. You’re up.” A rough pat on his left shoulder signaled that it was time to go. Peeling off his shirt, Eddie pushed his way through the ring of people, taking in the musk of all the drunken betters. He was so absorbed in hyping up the crowd that he barley even took in his opponent.

“Tap out or knock out. Got it?”

Eddie nodded his head enthusiastically, turning to the crowd and raising his arms up. There was a loud roar of excitement from the spectators. He had begun to make name of himself around this club. Every time he stepped into the ring, the onlookers would go wild and Eddie basked in it.

“Sounds good to me.”

It was at that moment that Eddie’s heart jumped into his throat. He spun around on his heels to face the voice he knew all too well, “What are you doing here?”

Buck tilted his head to the left to look at him and shot him a smirk, “I’m really digging the new truck, man! I was thinking of trading in the Jeep.”

Eddie soaked in the sight of the other man. He stuck out like a sore thumb among the men and women that usually came through this place. He was a wearing a white T-Shirt and blue jeans. A T-Shirt that Eddie noticed clung to his figure, outlining every inch of his torso. He had a lighthearted smile on his face,

“We going to do this or what?” Buck took a few quick steps to the center of the ring, but Eddies feet stayed planted in their spot.

  
Eddie shook his head, “You’re on blood thinners.”

“So, then we’re both idiots.” Buck took another step toward him. “What are you waiting for? I thought this is what you wanted. You wanted a fight, right? So, fight me!”

“I’m not going to hit you, Buck.”

Eddie was about to drop his gloves when Buck took a stride toward him and shoved him roughly by the shoulders, “Come the fuck on, Buck! What are you even doing here?”

Buck backed up a few steps, bouncing on his toes, “What am I doing here? What are you doing here, Eddie?” He jumped forward, throwing his right fist toward Eddie. The other man dodged the hit with ease. Buck was far less experienced than Eddie and both of them knew it. Yet still, he continued to antagonize the shorter man.

“What’s wrong, _Diaz_? Afraid you’re going to lose?”

Eddie narrowed his eyes at Buck and took a step forward, “What’s your problem, man?”

They had already been talking too long. The crowd began to get restless and the booing was getting louder.

“Hit him already!”

“What the fuck is this shit?”

“Come on!”

Eddie could already feel his drunk buzz coming back and he turned his eyes back to Buck lazily, “Tap out.”

“No.” Buck then shuffled at him swinging a fist at Eddie’s face full force. Eddie ducked and landed a firm punch on his ribcage. Buck huffed out a heavy breath as his lips curled up into a smile, “There we go.”

He lunged forward again aiming a punch this time at Eddie’s midsection, failing to strike him once again only to get another hit to his midsection. It was clear that the other man’s punches were pulled, only meant as a warning and not for damage.

“C’mon, _Diaz_! Are we dancing or fighting?”

“Don’t call me that!” Eddie lunched forward, striking the younger man in his left cheek. Buck’s head snapped to the left and the bruise was almost instant. Eddie froze for a moment and an apology was at the tip of his tongue when Buck reeled back and struck him straight in the nose. The hit wasn’t strong enough to break the cartilage, it didn’t even hurt very badly. It was, however, enough to piss him off. 

Eddie brought a gloved hand up to his nose slowly, touching the bridge of his nose tenderly, “You son of a…”

It was as if a switch flipped in Eddie’s brain and he charged at Buck with a bust of energy. He aimed two quick punches at Buck’s face, one of which he dodged while the other hit him in his jaw. Eddie didn’t pause for a moment before landing a heavy blow to Buck’s already tender ribs. The younger man grunted and dropped his hands to reach around his midsection. Eddie ignored this and directed another punch to his face. There was a loud crack and Buck’s nose exploded with blood. Buck looked up at Eddie through watery eyes, blood from his broken nose dripping down over his mouth and staining his teeth as he smiled.

  
“Tap out.”

“Fuck you, _Diaz_.”

Eddie shot out a burst of punches, all connecting with Buck’s midsection and knocking the wind out of him. The crowd began to cheer at the newfound violence that Eddie was displaying. Eddie didn’t stop, just kept laying the punches into his friend as Buck tried and failed land a good punch on him.

Eddie landed a solid hit to Buck’s left temple and the taller man had to take a few steps back to clear the stars that were dancing in his vision.

“There you go again, always trying to _piss me off_!” Eddie swung at the other man but Buck managed to dodge.

“What are you talking about? I just wanted to see what the hype was. You know, since this place is so _important_ to you.” Eddie shifted throwing another blow at Buck and hitting him in the ribs. Buck shuffled away with a grimace on his lips. Eddie wasn’t pulling is punches anymore and Buck was feeling the difference.

_Good_.

“ **I need this**!” Eddie roared and threw his whole body at Buck, knocking him to the ground. All the air in Buck’s lungs left his body as he hit the ground. “Tap out, Evan.”

“Nope.”

Eddie let out a frustrated grunt and landed an elbow in Buck’s ribs. Buck groaned and tried to roll away but Eddie wasn’t having it. He pulled him back and leaned in so close Buck could smell the liquor on his breath, “Knock out or tap out, Buckley.”

“Then you’re going to have to knock me out, ‘cuz I can do this all day.” Buck looked up at him with a lazy smile, blood smeared across his face and his teeth tinted red.

The crowd roared loudly,

“Knock him out!”

“Fuck yeah, _Diaz_ , show him not to come around here anymore!”

Buck turned his head and spit out a mouth full of blood, “Yeah, _Diaz_ , show me you don’t want me around here anymore.”

“You don’t fucking get it, Buck!” Eddie bunched Buck’s blood-stained shirt up in his fists, slamming him down against the concrete. “I’m the best around here! I’m **enough** for them! They love me!”

Buck’s eyes rolled slowly to focus on Eddie, concussion evident in his pupils. He let out a tired breath as he brought a weak hand up to grasp Eddie’s bicep, “What are you talking about? _Eddie_ , you are so important to so many people. You’ve always been enough. You’re the best dad for Christopher and the best firefighter at the house.” Buck shook his head and his disoriented eyes landed on Eddie’s as he let out another heavy breath. “They don’t love you, Eddie. They don’t. **But I do**.”

Eddie’s breath hitched in his throat and he dropped the part of Buck’s shirt that was crumpled in his hands. _No. No. No. No. No._ The drunken fog that had been holding Eddie’s mind quickly cleared and he was left looking down at the broken man underneath him,

“Oh God, Evan.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Buddie drama I wanted butttt nooooooo. Didn't even get a single buddie scene about eddie's fighting. so I made one myself. this is a one shot but could be two shot. let me know what people would want to see in a part two


End file.
